How Sweet is Revenge
by Thewizardofoddness
Summary: Winning Battle Bladers was something that all of Team Gangan Galaxy was proud of. Now it may be something that they'll regret.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yu, say the disclaimer.**

**Yu: Really?**

**Me 'Yup.**

**Yu: That weird person over there that calls herself wizard something doesn't own MFB. Only her OC.**

**Me: *pouts***

* * *

_Gingka_  
I left the restaurant, happily munching on some burgers. "Mmm..." I managed to say through a mouthful. "I have to hurry and finish this before I meet up with Masamune or he'll want some too." I thought. I turned right, into an old alley which was a shortcut to the beyblade park where we were meeting. I was only a few steps in when I felt a pricking pain in the beck of my neck, and everything went black.

_Masamune_  
"Jeez..." I muttered. "Gingka is sooo late. Five whole minutes. Five!"_I guess I should look for him. Madoka will throw a fit if she finds out that I didn't." _I shivered. _She can be scary sometimes._

My stomach rumbled. "Or I can go get a few burgers first."  
Minutes later

I was about to bite into one of my mouth-watering burgers when-  
"Excuse me. Sir?"

I scowled into my food. "Yes?" I answered through gritted teeth. "Sorry for disrupting you, but We had a slight mix up of the food." I looked up. "This one is yours." The person speaking was a waitress, holding out a burger wrapped up in that weird paper stuff. What's it called? Never mind. Thinking's

for Madoka, Tsubasa, and sometimes Yu.  
"They're almost identical." I protested. "What's the big deal anyways?"

Thewaitress looked sheepish and almost embarrassed. "Sorry, sir, but one of our other costumers ordered something quite specific." I took it and she left, but I swear that she looked back at me and smiled in that smug way that annoying people got when they succeed.

_Kidnapper_  
Anyone could see that Masamune was struggling to keep from giong under, but sleep was inevitable, so as soon as it hit, I was ready. I took off my waitress disguise, expertly put on make-up and waited for the manager to come out. I was in action fast enough for me to get to Masamune first, slip him into my arms (_Dang_, what does he eat?), then turn to face the manager.

"Sorry," I apologized. "My brother has barely gotten any sleep. He was working on a a long school project. he just barely finished this morning." (Thankfully, he walked back without giving me any trouble, which if he had, I would have done something that made him regret being so nosy.)

I left the building with a smirk on my face.

Two down, two to go.

My master would be pleased.

_Tsubasa_  
"Those two idiots!" Madoka fumes, but I can tell that she's more worried than angry. Knowing that someones missing can do that to you. Make that two someones missing.

"Aw, come on Doka," says Yu. "They'll turn up eventually, they always do. Ya always overreact about this sort of stuff."

"But what if they don't? What if something bad happened to them? What if they were killed? What if..." she trails off.

"Calm down Madoka," says Yu, and Madoka and I look up insurprise, as Yu being the one to say, "calm down" was totally unexpected. He continued.

"Every time they disappear, we always go look for them, and when we find them, they always tell us that we overreact and stuff like, that, so it gets really annoying."

I want to agree with him, but Madoka is so stressed out right now, that I think that if we don't go look for them at least for a little, she'll do something completely unlike her.

"Madoka, Yu's right. You do need to calm down a bit. But you're right too. We do need to look for them." I look at Yu. "And after we're done, I'll buy us all some ice cream."

"Yay!" he cried, completely forgetting he had in ice-cream in his hand. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets go find Gingky and Mr. B - I mean Masamoomoo!"

**Time skip**

I checked my watch. 2:15. I meet up with Madoka and Yu in 45 minutes. I've made good progress covering my side of town. I only have one more street to check.

Before I know it, I'm at the old abandoned Movie Theater at the end of the street. It was shut down because of a a lack of customers, but I used to go there every once in a awhile, so I know the way around the inside of the place and around the outside.

I enter through a side door, because causing a lot of attention in a neighborhood like this can be dangerous.

The inside of the Theater is dark, the places that advertised other moves were torn down, and the places they were still showed.

After a while of checking the first story, I realize it's completely empty.

I walk up the stairs to the second story, but when I reach the top, I bump in to something. It's not enough to knock me down, but I stumble a little. "Ouch, Tsubasa, that hurt! How come I'm the only person that gets knocked down, but nobody else?" I look down in surprise. "Yu?" I ask. "What are you doing here?" He scowls, getting to his feet. "Ya make it sound like I'm doing something illegal. I can do whatever I want to." he says, then looks embarrassed. "And I got lost." he admits. "A little."

I sigh. _Why does this always happen to me?_

"Come on. we only have a little time left before we meet up with Madoka. I'll search that way." I motion to my right. "And you search that way." I motion to my left. He nods an runs off to complete the task assigned to him.

The first few rooms are empty, but when I reach the last one, I'm dragged in. Something cold and sharp is pressed against my skin, and I try to breathe lightly. I've never had experience with a situation like this, but anyone would know enough to say that a knife is being pressed against my throat.

* * *

**Me: I will only update the next chapter if I get at least 2 reviews. So, how'd ya like it? It's not much of a cliffhanger, but it's still one.**

**Yu: Am I gonna be in the story? *kitty eyes***

**Kyoya: *rolls his eyes* I don't see why you would want to be in it. It's horrible.**

**Me: *ignoring Kyoya for the moment* In the next chapter.**

**Chorus of voices: Me too?**

**Me: *looks startled* When did all of you get in here? Out! OUT!**

**Everyone: *runs***

**Me: *sighs then points at Kyoya* You're mean! *cries***

**Yu: It's okay. Yo-yo is just a big meanie.**

**Kyoya: Don't call me that!**

**Yu: *stick his tongue out then runs away***

**Kyoya: Get back here!**

**Me: So much for being comforting. Anyways, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yu, this is your chapter!**

**Yu: *comes running in* Really? You've dedicated it to me? Thank you! *hugs me***

**Me: *doesn't have the heart to tell him that it was written for the fans* Some of it is in Tsubasa's point of view as well, but will you say the disclaimer?**

**Yu: Of course! The witch - wizard person doesn't own MFB.**

**Me: *sweatdrop* Why can't you ever get it right?**

**Yu: 'Cause it fun to annoy you.**

**Me: Okay then... on with the story!**

* * *

_Tsubasa_

I try not to breathe because the knife digs into my skin every time I inhale. I know that this is not the first time my attacker has done something like this by the way they hold their knife. The strength of it, the position. the way they hold my hands behind my back like I'm being arrested, which is actually pretty ironic.

"I don't have any money," I manage to gasp out. They chuckle softly. "Maybe I don't want your money," they say. "Are you alone?" An image of Yu flashes through my mind, and I feel a wave of protectiveness. "Yes," I whisper. "I'm alone." They stop for a second, perhaps listening for footsteps, but for once, Yu is silent.

"Are you meeting with anyone?" they ask. I shake my head slightly from side to side, trying to get a look at them if I manage to get away.

Then suddenly they say the dreaded words.

"You're lying."

I feel my heart rate speed up even more. _They know..._

"Your wallet is in your front right pocket and it contains $100. You are not alone, you are here with the child, Yu Tendo, and you are supposed to by meeting up with the mechanic, Madoka Amano in approximately 15 minutes."

My voice is so laced with fear that I barely recognize it when I reply. "How do you know that?"

"How? It's called a strategy. We've been watching you, and now I have both of the people that I have been sent out to take with me. It was so easy. And the child even came here of his own free will." The person laughed. "All of you bladers are the same - stupid and weak."

I don't even have time to feel my anger before I feel the small prick of a needle. The last thing I see before I sink into unconsciousness is Yu, standing still in the doorway, his eyes wide with shock.

_Yu_

I walk up to the beginning of the hallway and begin my search. If Tsubasa was going to hide, then I was going to find him.

After about half a minute of searching, I only have two more rooms left. I have just reached the entrance to the last door when I see Tsubasa fall to the ground. My eyes widen with shock.

But before I have time to do anything, something covers my mouth and nose right when I'm breathing in.

A familiar smell registers in the back of my mind, but my head feels foggy and out of focus. I stop breathing, and the cloud in my mind stops getting so obscuring.

_Okay now,_ I think, doing my bast to ignore the growing pain in my lungs. _Where have I smelled that before?_

A hazy memory surfaces, and I remember Doji's officers holding something over my breathing passages, and me blacking out. The answer comes to me like a stray ball in a game coming at an unsuspecting bystander innocently eating their ice-cream.

_Don't breathe,_ says one side of me, but the other part of my brain says, _That's completely dumb and something Gingka or Masamune would do. That's also why they wouldn't live through a situation like this. The don't _think._ You _do.

A plan starts formulating in my mind. I make myself go limp, which is easy, because I feel like I'm going to pass out because of the thing pressed against my nose and mouth and lack of... well, lack of that thing I need to breathe to stay awake and alive.

The person carries me to the last room, and with my eyes opened a slit, I see Tsubasa lying on the floor face down, his hair covering his face so I can't see it.

My blood runs cold and I gasp. _They managed to take down Tsubasa too? Is this what happened to Gingka and Masamune? This whole situation is so stinky!_ I don't realize my mistake until a second before it happens.

I hear them whisper, "You're a sneaky one, aren't you?" right before they inject a syringe into my arm.

_Gingka_

The last thing I remember was a dart hitting me in the neck. The next thing I know, I'm stuck here with Masamune.

He was not trying to help me come up with a plan to escape, something neither of us had ever tried to do before. Masamune was just banging on the door, yelling and screaming at the guards without stop. The guards, as usual, were ignoring him.

They had taken our beys before we had woken up on the first day they brought us over here, but they would feed us twice a day and let us have two short restroom breaks every day.

I was so busy thinking that I didn't notice that the guard had opened the door until they came over to me and yanked me up by the arm, dragging Masamune and I out the door to the beginning of the hallway.

Naturally, Masamue's best interest was to yell and scream at the guards. Surprisingly. it actually was helpful, seeing as it gave me time to look around in case the guards had accidentally slipped up and done something wrong. Unfortunately, they didn't.

_We reach the beginning,_ I thought. _Then we turn right._ The guards turned left. I was shocked. Masamune was so surprised that he actually stopped screaming at them.

"Finally," one of the guards muttered. The rest just laughed mockingly. Masamune exploded. "What do you mean by that?!" he demanded. The guards just ignored him. Again.

Suddenly, they shoved us in a room in a remote hallway, laughing. They called out to us as they left, saying, "Have fun with your playmates!" Then they slammed the door.

_Why did they bring us here?_ I thought. _And what do they mean, have fun with your playmates?_

Suddenly, I hear Masamune gasp behind me. I turn around and cry out in surprise,

"Tsubasa! Yu!"

* * *

**Yu: *tears up* Why'd you do that to me?**

**Me: *hugs him* I had to make it interesting for the people reading it.**

**Yu: That's not interesting, it's scary! *starts crying***

**Me: If you stop crying and don't tell Tsubasa about this I'll buy you as much ice - cream as you want for a week.**

**Yu: *stops crying, story forgotten* Really? Yay! Buy me some now!**

**Me: One moment! *rushes to finish the chapter* This one came out earlier than I expected! Read and review! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: This has Tsubasa's POV!**

**Tsubasa: After this is Yu's turn.**

**Me: The kidnapper is in this!**

**Kidnapper: Why does everyone always call me the "Kidnapper"? I have a name.**

**Gingka: *frightened* When did she get here? *hides behind Tsubasa***

**Me: *walks up to her* Disclaimer.**

**Kidnapper: Witchy does not own MFB.**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Is that my new nickname?**

**Tsubasa: Does Yu call you that?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Tsubasa: Then it's your new nickname.**

**Me: *sweatdrops***

* * *

_Masamune_

While Gingka stood there, doing nothing helpful, I ran to their sides.

"What do we do? What do we do?" I asked frantically. _What do we do?_

"We need to calm down!" Gingka yelled.

"How? I can't calm down! What do we do?"

"How should I know?"

"You live with Madoka and she's smart!"

"Why would I listen to her boring lectures?"

"Good point," I said, thinking about it.

"Ugh..." I looked down, shocked to see Tsubasa speaking. "Stop yelling...you're giving me a headache.." There was a moment of silence, then, "Tsubasa!" Gingka yelled, jumping on him and enveloping him in a hug.

Tsubasa let him hug him for a while, then pushed him away. He looked around and finally noticed Yu. He pressed a finger on Yu's wrist, waited a moment, then breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Gingka jumped up, shoving his finger in my face. "Ha!" he said. "I told you! You always check their pulse first!"

"Liar!" I cried. "You never said that! I said that!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

Tsubasa had put his hand over Gingka's mouth. "Hush," he said in a whisper. "Someone's coming." Footsteps echoed down the hallway, getting louder and louder. They stopped outside our room and the door opened. A girl decently older than us entered. She was followed by some guy in a suite with glasses and seemingly dark hair (when he entered, for some reason, Tsubasa clutched Yu's unconscious body close to him), and someone who made my blood boil every time I thought about him. I barely herad Gingka say over the roar of blood in my ears,

"Doji! Ziggurat!"

_Tsubasa_

Fear and red-hot anger. Those are the two emotions I felt above all the other conflicting ones. _Why?_ I thought. _How? We beat them already! Why can't they accept that and move on?_ Then the other side of me, remembering all the cruel things that Doji had done and all the twisted experiments that Ziggurat had done. _What if they use us as lab rats? What if they experiment on our beys?_ Then realization. _My bey!_

I fished around in my pocket, only to find that it was empty. Doji grinned smugly, pulling out my Earth Eagle from his pocket. "Looking for this?"

"Give us back our beys!" Masamune yelled, lunging for it. I rolled my eyes. _Idiot. Why ask for it if you're just going to take it anyways? What a waste of time._

"Ah, ah, ah," teased Doji, holding Masamue's bey up higher so Masamune couldn't reach it, his orange juice somehow balanced perfectly straight in his other hand at the same time.

Ziggurat glared at Doji. "It is not time to play with these idiots." He proceeded to snap a finger, and a guard appeared, shoving Masamune back. Doji returned the bey to his pocket as Ziggurat continued. "You will have time to tortu - I mean _play_ with our prisoners later." (I had a feeling that Ziggurat had made that slip on purpose)

Doji smirked again, then shared a look with each of us Bladers individually. For some reason I didn't understand at the moment (probably the aftereffects of the tranquilizer), his eyes lingered on me a nd possibly the way I held Yu protectively close.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment, then turned to leave. While his back was turned, I heard him say directly to me, "It seems as if you've actually gotten close to the cowardly, traitorous spoiled brat. How...interesting."

Ziggurat examined us with the same cold, calculating look and followed suite, but the most interesting reaction was the girl's. She stood in a certain way under the light, so that if I wasn't focusing hard enough, she would seem like a complete silhouette. I couldn't see her eye color, but I could just make out her expression. Her face held a dead look, like almost like who had given up hope on everything that they believed in. As if her dream had been crushed or ridiculed so many times, she had just given up the hope that it would ever come true.

_What did they do to her?_ I thought as she turned around to leave. And as she did, a side of her face caught the light. Her hair was a dark orange - blond and her eyes seemed to take on a lighter color. Her expression had changed, and right then, before it settled into her dead look, her face bore the look of genuine sadness.

But she turned so fast I barely had time to register that she had turned in the first place. For all I knew, it could be a hallucination, brought from the tranquilizer having a weird effect on me. I couldn't think for a moment.

And I felt as if I had the answer right in front of me.

* * *

******Yu: *comes back from getting (and eating) some ice-cream* What'd I miss?**

**Me: Well, you were here for the first part, so how was it?**

**Yu: *laughing* Masamoomoo and Gingky don't know about medical stuff.**

**Masamune and Gingka: Shut up.**

**Yu: *eyes widen* Masamoomoo and Gingka said the "S" word!**

**Kyoya: That's not the "S" word.**

**Yu: Then what is?**

**Kyoya: It's - Hey!**

**Yu: "Hey" doesn't even start with the letter "S".**

**Tsubasa: *has his hand over Kyoya's mouth* You don't need to know. Now go play and I'll buy you some ice-cream.**

**Yu: *runs off to play***

**Me: Well that was interesting.**

**Kyoya: *scowls* Shut up!**

_**Somewhere in the house:**_

**KYOYA SAID THE "S" WORD!**

**Me: *rolls my eyes at their annoyingness* If you think you know who she might be (she's an OC), don't tell anyone!**

**Gingka and Masamune: Who is she?**

**Tsubasa and Me: *facepalm***

**Tsubasa and Me: *facepalm (again)***

**Tsubasa: *sweatdroping and muttering* They're all idiots...**

**Me *having the same reaction*: I know...I just told them "****_If_**** they know". There is no way I'm going to tell them before I reveal it to everyone.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yu: Yayz! My chapter!**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Yu: *hyped up with joy* Whoo-hoo!**

**Me: I don't think you'll like it very much...**

**Yu: *confused*Why?**

**Me: ...you'll see...**

**Yu: *tentatively* Witchy doesn't own MFB, only her OC...**

* * *

_Yu_

When I woke up, I felt like a storm had passed. I felt odd, and my head hurt. I sat up and looked around.

I was in a room with a dim light, so I could barely see anything. There were two figures sprawled out on the floor nearest the door. One seemed to have red hair, the other had black.

_Gingka and Masamoomoo? Huh? Where am I?_

Someone's arm wrapped around me and pulled me back down. I turned. "Tsubasa?" I whispered, then winced. It hurt to speak. "Shh..." His voice came from somewhere close to my ear. "Go back to sleep."

I nodded. I snuggled close to him, and just when I was starting to doze off, the door opened, and three familiar figures stepped in.

_Gingka_

I woke up to the sound of the heavy door sliding open. Tsubasa was stirring, and so was Yu. That was good, because it meant that he didn't have a fever anymore. According to Tsubasa, he had a slight one earlier, and that's why he didn't wake up. Masamune was still asleep. Idiot. He called himself the number one blader, and I had to agree with him. Tch. Number on at _sleepng (and drooling. Gross. Kenta says I drool sometimes too, but I definitely don't!)_.

I used the excuse sent from Pegasus above and kicked him awake. He complained then sat up. "Huh?!" he yelled when he saw Doji, Ziggurat, and that girl. "When did all of _you_ get here?"

_Masamune_

Doji (Gingka told me who he is sometime yesterday. Well, I think it was yesterday. Telling time can be really annoying, especially without a clock) took this as a chance to "readjust" his glasses. "We've been here, you imbecile. You, on the other hand, have been sleeping. So don't criticize _us._"

"What?!" I yelled. "I can do whatever I want! And for your information, I was _not_ sleeping. I was...resting!" I see the others sweatdrop, but I ignore them.

_Wait a minute...Yu's awake? When did that happen?_

Ziggurat, Doji, and the girl seemed to have noticed, too.

"So the brat woke up, then?" Doji asks, probably, just to try and provoke Yu, but he doesn't react, which is unlike him. His eyes are glued to one of them. I can't tell which one he's looking at, though, since they're all standing so close together.

Ziggurat suddenly smiles. "Oh, so you noticed. Of course, _you_ would, of all people. In case you're wondering, she did make an _excellent_ eperiment. She came out better than expected though, surprisingly."

Yu immediately jumps up and yells at him. "She's not your's to play with, she's human! You cruel, unfeeling sadist!" Tsubasa then pulls him back down and puts a hand over his mouth. Yu continues to struggle, but all of his attempts seem halfhearted.

(I'm surprised at his language though, but he _is_ a genius, so I guess I shouldn't be. It's probably a good thing he doesn't have a wide range of insults and doesn't cuss, or he'd most likely say something _really_ inappropriate for his age)

None of them react to the insults that Yu yelled at Ziggurat, even though they were probably directed at Doji as well.

"Well," says, Dr. Ziggurat. "It seems that we are unwanted here, so I'll try not to dawdle." He takes a breath, getting ready for his "big speech" that he's probably been practicing for days by now.

"I have come up with ways for you to pay for the horrible things that you've done."

There's immediate cries of outrage for both me and Gingka _(I will never put you first, Gingaka!)_

He waits for them to die down before he continues."You will all be subjects of projects that I am working on and questions and wonderings that _Doji_ here has thought of." A pause, then he resumes his speech.

"Lets begin."

_Tsubasa_

Yu had stopped struggling, so I didn't have to multitask. I watched as Ziggurat pulled out four strips of paper from his coat pocket and put them in one of Doji's many empty wine glasses that he could produce out of nowhere.

Reaching in dramatically, he pulled out one of the strips and read it. His face immediately lit up. "My, my. A good one from the start. Let's see..."

His sharp gaze swept over all of us, lingering on each of us individually.

_"Gingka!"_

No sooner had the last syllable left his mouth, a guard stepped into the room, yanked Gingka up and dragged him out. Masamune jumped up. "Gingka!" he yelled, running towards the door, only to have it slammed in his face. "Where are you taking him?" he yelled, banging on the door. he didn't stop until his voice started to crack and their footsteps could no longer be heard. I could hear Yu crying softly, yet not so soft that it would go unnoticed.

I waited until he stopped crying, knowing that he would go to sleep if he cried a lot because crying wasted his energy. Soon, his breathing steadied then slowed, signalling that he was asleep.

I knew Masamune was waiting for that too.

After a few minutes of silence, he voiced the question that was on both of our minds.

"What are we going to do?"

I chose to be silent a moment before I replied, my voice a near whisper. "What _can_ we do?"

We were both quiet for so long, I thought he was asleep when he finally said,

"Nothing. Just hope. Hope and wait."

* * *

**Me: And...I'm finally done with this chapter! ****So, whacha think?**

**Tsubasa: Hush!**

**Me: *confused***

**Tsubasa: *motions to a sleeping Yu***

**Me: Was I that boring?**

**Tsubasa: *whispers* No, he just wasted his energy at the park earlier.**

**Me: *whispers* Oh. Well, read and review.**

**Tsubasa: Wait! ****Was Masamune actually being sentimental?**

**********Me: *pouts* It was necessary for the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: It seems that I have a thing for cliffhangers!**

**Kyoya: *sarcasm* No, really?**

**Gingka: Everyone wants to know what happens to me already, so just get to the story!**

**Me: *ignores them* This one will be one too.**

**Kyoya: I don't see why you don't just give up on this story.**

**Me: Go away.**

**Yu: It's my chapter! Thewizardofoddness does not own Metal Fight, only her OC!**

**Kyoya and me: *sweatdrop***

* * *

_Yu_

I was asleep for hours. My body told me that.

When I woke up, nothing significant happened. Gingka had not been returned to us, although we wouldn't have anything to do even if he _was_ here anyways.

A guard came and set food in our room, which was good, 'cause I was _starving_, but Tsubasa and Masamune didn't even move to bring it over (surprisingly, since Masamune never stops eating), so I didn't either.

I stared longingly at the food, which was three small serving of _something_, but I didn't know what it was. But they wouldn't poison us. Knowing them, they probably wanted us to die slowly so that they could enjoy us suffering.

It took me until Masamune actually did something for me to realize that they were mocking us. We had been served three full bowls and one empty bowl. They were obviously trying to rub it in that we couldn't protect even _one_ of our friends.

Masamune simply scooped up the extra, and brought it with smashing speed towards the wall. There it shattered, raining little pieces of glass down on us.

I turned my face away so it couldn't cut me too badly, but I could still feel the glass get caught in my hair.

I heard Masamune lean against the wall, sighing. Tsubasa made no notable noise.

When I turned to face him again, he had his face buried in his knees. I stood up, making my way towards him carefully so I wouldn't step on any shards.

I placed my hand on his shoulder when I reached him, but he pushed me away.

"Masamune...I'm sure he'll be fine."

"He better be," he mumbled. "BECAUSE IF HE'S NOT, I WON'T BECOME NUMBER ONE WITH A FIGHT!"

I sweatdropped, and I could hear Tsubasa had too.

"Aren't you at least worried about your friend?" I asked. He looked surprised. "Oh yeah..."

Before any of us could do anything, the door opened and someone was pushed in.

"Gingka!"

_Gingka_

Someone pushed me in the back, and I landed on all fours in a cold metal room. It had practically no lighting, and rocks were scattered on the ground around a corner. Or was that glass?

Then someone pulled me up by my arms into a standing position. It made me dizzy, but I didn't tel them. I felt light-headed, but I somehow knew that I wasn't supposed to feel weak this easily.

Two boys stood over me. One had silvery hair, an the other had black. Someone else was standing in the background too. It was a younger boy with orange blond hair and huge emerald eyes.

There was light coming from behind me, and I reckoned that there was a door there.

The two boys that were supporting me looked up at them with absolute hate shining in their eyes. "What did you do to him?"

Someone said in a sadistic, sarcastic, tone, "Why, nothing. We did absolutely nothing to him."

"I'm dead serious! What. Did. You. Do?!"

The silver-haired one held back the one with black hair, but I could see that he was angry as well. "Calm down."

"I will NOT calm down! How about you just shut up! Don't say anything to me!"

Then, ripping himself out of his grip, he pushed the silver-haired teen back away from him and ran towards the person in the doorway, his fist ready for a hard punch.

"Oof!"

The exclamation was heard all the way where I was, and I turned my head slowly, trying not to make myself dizzy. I could see someone on the ground, an adult presumably, and the boy in a fighting stance.

"How dare you! You...You will pay!"

They were both breathing heavily, and he said, "I don't care! Don't talk down to me! I am number ONE!"

Doji (wait-what? How do I know his name? I don't even know him!) picked himself up off the floor and growled, "I will make you regret those words!" And as if this had all been rehearsed, guards immediately came towards him, roughly pulling him up to his full height. He struggled endlessly - which earned him a hard backhand - and was literally dragged him out of the room, leaving us standing there in surprise at their cruelty.

As they left, none of us made a sound, obviously not moving. And when I turned back to the other two people, the younger was standing there, staring at one of the people that was with them, in absolute shock. I followed his line of trail to the teenage girl. As I looked at the both of them, I realized that they both looked similar. Orange-blond hair and emerald green eyes...

But of all the people in the room, I was sure I was the only only person who had noticed.

* * *

**Me: So far so good! I actually have a lot of reviews!**

**Kyoya: Yeah, yeah. That really is a surprise.**

**Masamune: I bet it's because I'm in here!**

**Gingka: No way! It's because of me!**

***Masamune and Gingka get into an argument-fight***

**Yu: I seriously think it's because of all of us!**

**Tsubasa: *raises his eyebrow in surprise* I'd have to say that I agree with Yu.**

**Yu: Yay!**

**Me: *hugs him* Yes, you're totally right! And you're a****dorable, so it could be your fault!**

**Yu: It could be because of Tsubasa as well!**

**Me: Good point!**

**Kyoya: Hmph.**

**Yu: *giggles* Yo-yo thinks it's his fault because he thinks he's so cool!**

**Me: But he's only in the author's Note though!**

**Kyoya: Haven't I told you not to speak for me?!**

**Me: Whatever! I will now use my hypnotizing device! You will review! *zaps reader* Now go! Type it up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I don't usually have time to update during winter and summer vacation, but I'll try! I promise!**

**Yu: You must! I NEED to know what happens!**

**Masamune: Yeah! 'Cause it's about me!**

**Tsubasa: *thinking* _Self centered i_****_diot..._**

**Gingka: Thewizardofoddness doesn't own MFB!**

**Everyone: *stares***

**Me: That's odd. I usually have to bug that out of people. And you weren't even part of the conversation!**

**Kenta: *annoyed* Except her OC's.**

**Gingka: ...**

* * *

_Masamune_

I was immediately dragged into a room far away from the others, the territory of the enemy. Well, I had always _been_ in the enemy's territory, but I was probably closer to it now.

I was tied to a chair, and that's when the _real_ torture began.

But not physically.

Mentally.

_Tsubasa_

I was left in the position of guardian, strangely enough. Who would have thought? Me, the most responsible person, left with taking care of a child and amnesiac. Just great.

But in a way, I didn't mind. I knew I had to take care of my friends. I needed to redeem myself for all the things that I could have done to help them, but didn't (even though some little feeling inside me told me that I could never have helped them even if I tried my hardest. Ouch. That didn't help at all. I obviously needed to get stronger, and that was not helping my self esteem). I hadn't helped or protected Gingka, and Masamune was now in danger as well. That's why I swore to protect Yu, and to never let anything bad happen to Gingka or Masamune again, because without a doubt, he was being hurt so badly right now. All I could do was try to protect them as well as I could.

I could hear Gingka and Yu's breathing, both Yu's soft ones and Gingka's loud snores (of all the things, it was one of the things that _hadn't_ changed, unfortunately), knowing they were both safe for now, and breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank you,_ I whispered to any god, spirit, or person protecting over us.

I didn't notice until later the emerald eyes watching us.

_Yu_

Sometimes, I wish I had never been born.

I really wish that none of this had happened, that I was back in Tsubasa's apartment, and that everything was normal.

But I knew that it was an impossible wish. Everyone else wished that too, no doubt about it.

I just had to hang in with the others, and try to kept my sanity intact. Literally.

* * *

**Me: Short chapter, but I did most of this today, and I'm really proud of it! Sort of.**

**Yu: Sanity? What's that?**

**Me: I'm not really sure, myself. But I know it has something to do with being sane.**

**Everyone else: *sweatdrop***

**Me: Review!**

**OH! And in case anyone didn't notice, I combined the chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Happy New Year everyone!**

***Explosion and fireworks***

**Everyone: Yay!**

**Me: I do not own anything except for my OC, unfortunately! And this story is rated T for a reason!**

* * *

_Gingka_

I don't know what they expect me to do, but this is all confusing me. I didn't even _know_ them,and the burden of being their friend and being the enemy of the people who locked us up rested on my shoulders. For all I knew, they could be using me, trying to get another person on their side. Maybe _they_ were the "bad guys" and had done something horrible, so now they were being punished.

Yet something nagged at me, telling me that I was wrong. The way Tsubsas and Yu had seemed genuinely worried about me, how they other people had carried a sadistic aura, and of course, how the boy, Masamune, had rushed at them with such fierce anger...

For now, I just had to trust them and see what both sides did.

_Masamune_

Broken.

A word I never thought I would use to describe myself.

But then again, that was when I didn't know about the horrors of the real world. I had thought that Nemesis was the worst thing that could happen to us. Only now did I finally realize how wrong I was.

I know I have only seen a portion of the power they have, but I already fear them. I know I will never be able to get those screams out of my head, the blood splattering the ground, the empty, lost, hopeless feeling.

I also know that if I make it out of this place alive, I'll never be the same.

_Tsubasa_

Yu is slowly starving himself. He refuses to eat, and for the first time, I am starting to think that he's been hiding something from us. I know that everyone has secrets, but their must be more to his story and history than we've bothered to ask.

Then, there's Gingka. He sits in a corner all day, no different from us, except in an almost brooding way.

But I have to admit, he's doing pretty well for someone who's lost their memory and was thrown in a cell without knowing any of the situation.

I feel like what Doji and Ziggurat are doing to us is just the beginning. I would normally discuss what I think about it with Madoka or Yu, but Madoka's not here, and I don't think burdening Yu with my suspicions would help him right not.

I just need to hold on a little longer, because hopefully, someone's trying to find us.

* * *

**Me: Random topic moment!**

**I was watching and listening to the Japanese versions of the songs on YouTube, and I noticed that Yu runs weird sometimes. And the way that he ran reminded me of how Katniss said that Prim and Rue were like little birds, poised for flight (perfect description for Yu when he runs that way), and _that_ made me think of how Yu reminded me of a little bird, so _that_ reminded me of how Tsubasa was eagle-obsessed, and an eagle is s type of bird, and Tsubasa and Yu's relationship to me reminds me of a brother-like relationship, so _that_ means that Tsubasa is like a big bird, and Yu is like a little baby chick bird! Isn't that just _adorable_?**

**Everyone: Huh?**

**Yu: I'm confused. I don't get it.**

**Gingka: I lost her at the first two sentences.**

**Masamune: Well _I_ lost her in the _first_ sentence!**

**Gingka and Masamune: *get into an idiotic fight***

**Tsubasa: *thinking*_ He _does_ remind me of a little bird. I have to take care of him, but I have to watch him constantly, though._**

**Me: Yeah...So bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: This is not an update.**

**This story is being put on hold, due to my sister getting the whole family grounded. I am not telling what she did.**

**I think it's totally unfair that we're all punished, even though we didn't do anything.**

**I will not update until we are free again.**

**I know it will be before the due date for the contest, so no serious worries.**

**Don't hate me!**


End file.
